ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory FM/Radio Shorts
It's a radio show where view on the activities of Hero Factory and their daliy basis. Also, featuring new Heroes and villains. This start at fall 2012 through 2015. Plot Mak Megahertz triys working as a live TV host where things always wrong and continue to be bug by every different villains. But, mostly by Vic-Tor Nebula himself. Characters Heroes *'William Furno' *'Natalie Breez' *'Mark Surge' *'Nathan Evo' *'Rocka' *'Rookies' **'Steve Valor' (voiced by David Kaye): Newest red/blue rookie Hero and serve as leader of the rookies. **'Tedd Techno '(voiced by Bumper Robinson): The gray color Gadgeteer of the Hero Factory. He comes on in episode that his invention work, most of the time they exploded or break in pieces. **'Jakes Echoes' (voiced by Doc Shaw): The light blue Music Loving rookie Hero. **'Alex Webs '(voiced by Jason Marsden): A young teen bitten by a spider while holding Quaza Stone, he is invited by Mr. Makuro and become a full member of Hero Factory. **'Ana Shooter '(voiced by Cree Summer): The brown/blue Sharp-Shooter of Hero Factory. **'Vickey Steel '(voiced by Jennifer Hale): The Power Girl of Hero Factory. **'Max Xtreme' (voiced by David Kaye): The Caveman of Hero Factory and appearance on Vic-Tor Event. Other Characters *'DJ Mak Megahetz '(voiced by Christian Potenza): A DJ working for Hero Factory FM and now appearances on this show as the host. **'Peter Watzon' (voiced by Steve Blum): A camera man that is always getting hurt and shot at by many energy beams like ice beam, fire, plasma, etc. On one point, he almost quit until Megahertz promise him he will not get hurt again. Then, The Racer Gang kidnap them and saved by Evo. **'Minnie Twirls' (voiced by Jennifer Tily): Mak's assistant and messager. *'Olily Toil' (voiced by Julia Chantrey): A woman jogger that Mak keeps on making fun about weight and she threated him if he cross the line again or ruin her day. She does punch him in " First Start" when he whistle at her and throw a brick at him "On Your Mak." *'Nathaniel Zib': Senior Mission Manager. *'Daniela Capricorn' *'Gibson': A wildbot from Quatros that lives as a Tarzan-like dweller. He appearances on "Wildbot from Quatros" and the Invanders. **'The Scientist' (voiced by Tara Strong): She has been monitor Gibson through his life and was unable to catch him due his new found animal-like powers. *'Dar Lar/Speeda Demon's old bully '(voiced by Tara Strong in teenager form, Jeff Bennett in adult form): He pick on Speeda Demon as teenager, wanting to apologized to him as an adult and confront him on TV. Until, he remind the tim he took his bike during prom night and gets beat up. Villains *Tribal Villains **'Feral Tribe' ***'Komondo King' (voiced by Dee Bradely Baker): Leader of the Feral Tribe. ***'Polar Tear '(voiced by Keith Szarabakja): Second-in-Command of the Feral Tribe. ***'Vampa' (voiced by Grey Delisle): A vampire villainess and member of the Feral Tribe. **'Amazons' ***'Gravity Queen' (voiced by Gina Torres): Queen of the Amazons tribe. ***'Ampi-Girl' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): Toxic Reapa's girlfriend and member of the Amazons tribe. ***'Ela Mental '(voiced by Cricket Leigh): Another member of the Amazons tribe and has elemental powers by changing her color. *Dino Villains **'Fire Rex/Dino King': Leader of the Dino Villains and only appearances as fossil statue. **'Dino Prince' **'Strench Neck' **'Airborne' **'Rammoth' *Racer Gang **'Motor Mech': Leader of the Racer Gang and speaks with a Japanese Accent. **'Fire Fly': The Trail-Blazer of the Racer Gang. **'Road Rage': The Angry Driver of the Racer Gang and she is the muscle. *Vic-Tor Nebula (voiced by Armin Shimerman): Son/clone of Von Nebula. *'Vic-Tor's henchmen & allies' **'Lan Jeebs' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Vic-Tor's bulter. **'Flipout' (voiced by Richard Howrvitz & Jeff Benett): Vic-Tor's sabotager and multi-personallity villain. **'Cindy Pennyworth' ***'Ego '(voiced by John DiMaggio): A wrestler turned bad and works as Cindy's bodyguard. **'Disco 80M' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A retro 80's music villain. *Dragon Villains **'Shadow Flame' *'Invanders ' **'Foe '(voiced by Alan Rickman): Leader of the Deva-Drones. **'Vizor 27 '(voiced by Steve Blum): Second-In-Command of Deva-Drones. **'Hacka': A Deva-Drone hacker. **'Deva-Drones' (voiced by Various Voices): They are shown only as musical group for song. *'Other Villains' **'Black Phantom' **'Toxic Reapa' **'Xplode' **'Speeda Demon '(voiced by Charlie Adler): A green, four-arms villain that rides a motrocycle. **'Hyena': A insane villain who was TV show and later bitten by a hyena-like creature which leaving him as a crazy powerful psychopath, he becomes hero Alex Webs enemy and he battle Webs. Episodes In every episodes, Vic-Tor always tries to get on TV and later gets hurts or injured someone by mistake as a running gag. The shorts are 10 minutes. *'First Start': DJ Megahertz first day as the host of this show and wanting to interview Furno. But, interviewing the Rookies Echoes, Techno, Vicky and Ana for today and being attack by Vic-Tor. The rookies save Megahertz and turns out Vic-tor wanted to be on the show. *'Tribes? Really?' *'Couples': Ampi-Girl and Toxic Reapa were brought in talk about how they met, were the camera man keeps from barfing on the show. *'Speeda Outta Here': Speeda Demon is invited for an interview and talks about his childhood that lend him to a villain, he is born in a desert town and his keeps being teased by a bicycle bully named Dar. At the end of the episode, he beats up his bully on the show and securities had to get him off his bully. *'Cold vs Furno': Polar Tear is angry about the jokes Megahertz said about his mother and Furno came to stop him from freezing the host. *'Run! It's Hyena!': Megahertz talk to Alex Webs about his past and gets a report of a crazy psychopath coming to the show, the villain takes Megahertz as hostage for getting show cancelled. Web and Hyena fight each other outside, Webs defeated him and Hyena is arrestted. Vic-Tor arrive again and miss out on all the action, *'Geek of Tommrrow': Techno appearance for the show and brings his inventions on the show, Xplode tries to steal the inventions for himself. *'Bring in A Fossil' *'Dino' *'Xtreme Smash Bad Guys': Megahertz gets a new built rookie, Max Xtreme. He is warned about by Zib not to upset him because he is not too-bright and Megahertz makes caveman jokes about Xtreme anyway. Xtreme takes his anger on Vic-Tor for interrupting and insulting him. Later, Xtreme is done beating up Vic-Tor and Megahertz is now scared of him now. Xtreme is a big fan of Miss Capricorn. *'Race to Embraced' *'On Your Mak' *'Im Back!': Vic-Tor and his gang captured Zib, Furno and the rookies goes after them. *'The Star and the Ego' *'The Wildbot from Quatros': Megahertz talks to a wildbot that is born and lives on Quatros, his named is "Gibson" and he show a video about his life that a scientist used to monitor him. *'Knight of the Dragon': Megaherzt invites Furno to the show and talks about the event about the Dragon Crisis, Shadow Flame wanted poster says he's worth 20 million dollars and Mak go to catch. Despite trying his best, fails to capture him and only caught a Fangz found on the street. *'Valor of the Brave' *'The Invaders are Here!': The leader Invander, Foe makes a musical broadcast about he is going to do for the universe and Megahertz freaks out. *'We're Saved' Trivia *''''''Mak Megahertz appearance for the first time on TV as a host. *Vic-Tor likes to be on TV and keeps trying to get attendtion as running gag. *These shorts give sneak peek of the villains of the upcoming series. *Speeda Demon had a childhood bully. *Few old villains appeared again for the show. *In "''The Invaders are Here!" ''Foe song he sing is a parody of "Intelligence" from Help! I'm a Fish and changed a few words in the song. Same voice actor to the song. Category:Hero Factory Category:Short Series Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy